The present invention disclosed herein relates to an analysis device and an analysis method of using the same.
In the medical field, it is necessary to separate a cellular type or an intracellular constituent as a manufacturing tool for a final target or different analysis in diagnosis, treatment, and research fields. For example, it is needed to analyze a cancer cell. Blood cancer cells designate cancer cells existing in peripheral blood of a cancer patient, which are cancer cells separated from primary lesions or metastasis lesions. Such blood cancer cells are expected as an influential biomarker for cancer diagnosis, prognostic analysis, and micrometastatic analysis. In addition, compared to typical cancer diagnosis methods, since using a non-invasive method, blood cancer cell analysis is very a promising future cancer diagnosis method. However, since a proportion of blood cancer cells in blood is one cancer cell per one billion of the entire cells or one cancer cell per 106 to 107 of white blood cells, which is very low, it is difficult to precisely analyze and a very exquisite analysis method is necessary.
Although various methods have been researched as a method of separating cancer cells from blood, much time is necessary to check, only information on existence and an amount of cancer cells and is provided, and it is difficult to analyze a type of cancer. Also, an interference caused by aspecific-coupled blood cells occurs.